


Odd Man Out

by La_Temperanza



Series: Odd Man Out [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Orgy, PWP, Public Sex, Showers, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stumbling into an interesting scene currently being held in his high school's locker room, Merlin finds that being the odd man out isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Man Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com) Prompt#1: Skin. **All characters are age 18**

As cliché as it seems, Merlin has often wished he had the ability to disappear. Like in the third grade, when some of the older kids teased and tugged on his ears. Or his first day of high school, after he was “accidentally” shoved against the lockers and struggled not to cry about broken glasses he really couldn’t afford to have fixed. And especially now, soaked from milk he spilled all over himself at lunch.

While he really doesn’t want to wear his P.E. uniform for the rest of the day, he also doesn’t want to reek of sour dairy either. So, with the jeering laughter of his classmates buzzing angrily in his ears, he steals away to the gymnasium locker room before next class period.

Only to find it’s already occupied.

Actually, it’s the adjacent showers that have sounds of gushing water and hushed voices intermingling with the steam trailing outwards. Merlin hesitates; he hates exposing his body that’s composed to the off-key tune of gangly limbs encased in alabaster skin, especially when the majority of the school’s male population look like they walked off the cover of _GQ_.

But knowing his status will probably be upgraded to “that _smelly_ , weird kid with the glasses” if he doesn’t wash up, Merlin swallows his fears and rushes into the showers before he loses his burst of confidence.

…Never mind, he takes it all back. If there’s ever a time he needed invisibility, it’s now, because there’s no way he’s going to live down the mortification from seeing the star players of the football team intertwined with one another. 

There’s a moment of confusion as Merlin wonders how Leon is floating inches off the floor, but he soon realizes it’s because Percy has him pinned against the tile wall, thick, callused fingers tangling in ginger curls. Lance and Elyan (whose sister happens to be Merlin’s best friend, isn’t _that_ awkward) are nearby, whispering to each other as their lips follow the path their hands forged over skin seconds before.

In the middle of it all, Arthur, _Arthur_ Fucking _Pendragon_ , has his head thrown back in a expression of pure ecstasy, legs splayed apart as what appears to be Gwaine sucks him off needily. He grunts and juts his hips forward once, his climax forcing his eyes to reveal his pupils are blown wide open.

Of course, it’s Arthur that meets Merlin’s gaze first. Merlin can’t even look away, can’t even pretend he didn’t see anything, can’t even say he wasn’t watching the whole thing intently. Because if his flushed face doesn’t say otherwise, the bulge he has to resist palming through still drying jeans does.

“Liking the show, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur asks in a manner that causes both Merlin and his cock to jump to attention, because not only does Arthur - beloved captain of the football team and probably the most popular student in school - actually know who Merlin is, his voice is rough and sultry with a teasing air that makes the hair on Merlin‘s arms stand up. It’s almost as if the question is if Merlin wants to join in, which is a definite and resounding yes.

But no matter how many fantasies he’s had of them all when he wanks himself to sleep at night, Merlin can’t shake the feeling he’s intruded into a world he doesn’t belong to, and never will. “Sorry! I didn’t-I mean, I’m just going to--”

“Don’t go,” Arthur interrupts, and Merlin listens, because that’s what one does when the object of their desire comes sauntering towards them, unabashedly naked and wet and _oh God_ \--

Something catches in Merlin’s throat as Arthur pulls at Merlin’s shirt while wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Seems like you’re in need for a shower yourself,” Arthur says as he jerks his head back to the others, who have all stopped to observe the conversation. “Unless you’re not interested.”

“Does it look like I’m not interested?” Merlin growls in a tone that’s not his own, clamping a hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said. What if this is some perverse hazing ritual, later revealed to be an elaborate joke concocted to officially make him the laughing-stock of the entire school?

All worries are erased from his mind as damp hands pull him forward, stripping him from his soiled clothing and glasses so fast his head spins, and soon he’s naked and shivering as nearly scalding water cascades over his body. He doesn’t even have to worry about washing up, because the others seem to be content in doing that, heaping piles of praise on him as they work.

“Your skin is so smooth,” Lance assures with a genuine smile, Elyan and Leon humming in agreement next to him.

“Fuck, I love your cock.” Gwaine grins, licking his lips in a drawn-out motion that makes Merlin bite back a groan.

“How the hell can you stay so skinny? You‘re supposed to eat the food, not spill it on yourself.” Arthur clicks his tongue, yet he can’t stop rubbing his thumb over Merlin’s hip bone in approval.

Merlin doesn’t know how much longer he can take of this, the urge to stroke his erect cock so strong it‘s maddening. But despite everything, he’s too embarrassed to do it while others are around. “You can go back to…what you were doing…”

“Change of plan,” Arthur whispers, teeth grazing Merlin’s earlobe. “You‘re what we‘re doing now.”

A small nod of compliance from Merlin, and suddenly, it’s like a switch has been flipped. Large, muscular arms encircle him from behind, and he tilts his head up against a broad chest to see Percy smiling gently down at him. “We’ll take care of you.”

There’s no time to wonder what that means before combined fingers enclose his cock to jerk him off as multiple mouths leave sloppy kisses against his skin. And in a matter of minutes, Merlin disappears into a sea of pure bliss, low-pitched moans, and murmurs of appreciation.


End file.
